All Aboard the Dawn Treader
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: What started as a routine mission at an Art Museum has turned into a high seas adventure for the wizards of Fairy Tail. But with danger lurking around every wave, will the Wizards return home safely? Sequel to Return to Narnia. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It started as a typical day for the strongest team in the Fairy Tail Guild. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy accepted a job request to fulfill Lucy's never ceasing need for rent money. Carla despite a bad premonition about the mission, she and Wendy had come along on it, and Romeo had asked to tag along as well.

Like usual, Natsu and Gray got into an argument on the way to meet their client, resulting in Erza dragging them along behind their by their ears, followed by a laughing Happy, and a sweat dropping Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo.

The two were still fuming by the time they reached their client's location. It was a large Historic Art Museum in the next town over. A woman who worked at the museum had sent out a request, and Erza had snapped it up, never once thinking of the consequences of putting a highly destructive Pyromaniac in a building full of priceless art (much to Lucy's dismay).

The woman was waiting for them outside the museum. Upon seeing them come up with two of their members being dragged by their ears, she sent a questioning glance at the more sane looking members of the group.

"Trust me, don't ask," said Lucy with a shake of her head.

The woman shrugged it off and addressed them all. "Thank you for coming. My name is Holly Wreath, I am the manager of this museum."

"It's nice to meet you," said Erza with a respectful bow. "Please, tell us what made you send out your request?"

Ms. Wreath bit her lip worriedly. "I sent that request because I have reason to believe that someone who works at this museum is planning to rob it." She glanced up at the large building behind her. It was tall and fashioned to look like an old stone castle. "Within this museum there are many works of art that would be worth millions of jewels on the black market."

Lucy started sweating bullets at the mention of millions of jewels, and shot a worried glance over at Natsu, who was indifferent about it. If the Dragon Slayer were to run rampant in this place, none of them would ever have any money ever again in order to pay off the debt they'd owe.

Oblivious to this line of thinking, Gray asked the manager, "How do you know one of your staff is going to rob it?"

Ms. Wreath glanced at him and said, "Because the other day, I accidentally locked myself in the supply closet of the employees only break room. While I was in there waiting for the janitor to fetch the key, I overheard the potential thief conversing on a communications lacrima about it. I didn't recognize who it was, or hear how they would do it, but I know they plan to strike today. That's why I've called you here."

"Understood," said Erza, "We will make sure that doesn't happen."

Ms. Wreath gave them all a grateful smile. "Thank you, I'll leave you to it."

With that she turned and entered the building. As they moved to follow her, Lucy spoke quickly. "Natsu and I call staking out the gift shop!"

At that her teammates turned to give her bewildered looks. "We do?" asked Natsu.

"_Yes_," said Lucy pointedly. "This place is full of things worth more than all of us combined make in a year. We can't let a certain Fire Breathing Maniac loose in it to wreck the place. At least in the gift shop we have a better chance of affording to pay for the damages."

Natsu pouted at her assessment, but Lucy ignored it and continued, "And since said Pyro can't be trusted to stay in the gift shop on his own, I figured it would be best if I stay there and baby-sit."

Gray, who had started snickering as Lucy made her point, burst out laughing at the last part.

"Shut up, Popsicle Pants," snapped Natsu.

"Why? Will you tattle on me to your Sitter?" Gray howled.

Natsu growled, but it quickly turned into a whimper as Erza grabbed his ear again.

Erza, however, nodded in agreement with Lucy's statement. "In that case, keep an eye on Romeo in there as well," she said.

"What! Why?" Romeo protested.

Erza gave the boy a stern look. "Because you are still technically a novice at fire magic, and as such you are a danger to the art as well."

Romeo pouted, but didn't protest to much as it meant he could spend time with his idol and his nice partner.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

"I can't believe this," grumbled Natsu as he glared at a row of bobble heads in front of him. He and Lucy had been sitting around the gift shop for the last half hour, and already the Dragon Slayer was bored stiff.

"Oh stop complaining," said Lucy as she browsed the shelves. "If you had better self control, and didn't cause more destruction than the bad guys, we couldn't have to do this."

"Aye," agreed Happy, who had gotten bored wandering the halls of the museum and came to join them in the gift shop.

Lucy chuckled and glanced over at Romeo, who was looking at some panting replicas nearby. "I know you want to be like Natsu, Romeo. But try not to mimic that aspect of him."

Romeo looked up from a painting, and gave the Celestial Mage a sheepish grin. "I wasn't planning to."

Natsu huffed indignantly, and turned to glare at the poor cashier who'd had to put up with all of them. "What are you looking at?" he griped.

Lucy shook her head at his antics, then something caught her eye. She moved over next Romeo and took a closer look at the painting he'd been examining. "What 'cha got there?" she asked.

Romeo held up a painting of a ship on the sea. "The figure head on the boat is a dragon, so I thought Natsu-nii might like it, but then I remembered… it's a boat."

Lucy laughed, knowing Romeo was referring to Natsu's ability to get petrifying motion sickness on any form of transportation he didn't consider his friend.

She then looked closer at the painting and her face broke into a wide grin. "Or maybe he'll like it more than you think." She called over her shoulder, "Hey Natsu!"

Natsu, who had been attempting to sneak out of the gift shop, froze upon being caught. He quickly straitened up and pretended he hadn't been disobeying orders. "Yeah, what?"

"Come over here," Lucy called back. "You too Happy."

Natsu took one last look at the gift shop door and sighed heavily, before moving to join his partners.

Lucy held up the painting for him to see as he got close. "Check it out, doesn't it look kinda like the ships we rode back during our time in Narnia?"

Natsu looked at the ship in the painting. He had to admit it did look like the ones they'd ridden. Thinking such made him remember actually riding them, and he slumped over feeling sick.

Lucy sweatdropped at his reaction. "I guess that answers that question."

"Sir, please do not get sick on the merchandise," called the cashier.

Romeo looked at the painting again with renewed interest, he had never been to Narnia himself, but he had been fascinated by the stories Team Natsu had told about it. "So it really looks like the ones from that other world you went to."

Lucy gave the painting a fond smile and nodded. "Yes, those trips were usually pretty fun for everyone except Natsu."

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "Natsu always hated going on them, but he always had to because Erza made him."

Lucy turned to the cashier. "How much is this painting?" she asked holding it out. "And is the original work in the museum? I'd like to see it."

The cashier took the painting and looked it over. "This is the original," he said. "This museum often sell the works of local artists in this shop in order to encourage the next great artists."

The cashier then set the painting on the cashier counter and gave Lucy a price, and she began reaching for the money to pay for it.

"Lushiiiiiiii," Natsu whined, still looking sickly from the bad memories. "Don't buy that."

"Why not?" Lucy asked, looking at him in surprise. "It reminds me of fond memories. Just because you don't look back at them as such, doesn't mean I don't."

"But its making me sick just looking at it," Natsu groaned as he looked over at the piece. "The waves all look like they're going up and down."

Lucy glanced over at the painting and realized Natsu was right. The waves on the canvas were bobbing up and down like a real ocean.

She glanced at the cashier in confusion. "Does this painting have magic in it to make it do that?" she asked.

The cashier was staring at the painting in confusion. "No ma'am. If it did, it would have been much more expencive."

Romeo moved over to look at the painting as well. "Hey, is it me, or does the ship look bigger than before?"

Looking at the painting again they all saw that the ship in the painting did indeed look much closer than before, and as they watched it skimmed over a large wave and came even closer.

"What in the-?" the cashier started to say, before jumping back in surprise as a spout of water burst out of the painting and squirting him in the face.

The Fairy Tail Wizards and the cashier watched in shock as more spouts came out of the painting until the whole thing was gushing water all over the floor.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled the cashier, trying to stop the flow of water as it filled up the shop. But his efforts only seemed to make the water gush out faster, and within seconds the whole shop was flooded.

"Do you think this has to do with the robber?" Romeo asked, as the water rose to his chest.

"Whether it is or not, we need to tell the others about this," said Lucy as the pushed her way through the water towards the shop door.

Then with a roar like a tidal wave, the water surged out of the painting even faster, filling the room up to the brim. Then all of a sudden the water resided leaving a soaked cashier in an otherwise unoccupied and dry shop.

The cashier looked down at the painting that was still sitting on his counter. "What the hell?"

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

'_Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink,' _thought Lucy ironically, as she gagged on seawater and tried to tell up from down.

The last wave of water out of the painting had pulled her under and sent her tumbling. She was no longer able to tell which way was the surface.

A hand gripped her around the wrist and started pulling her. She glanced up to see Natsu pulling her upwards, and she kicked her legs to follow him.

The two of them broke he surface to see Happy and Romeo treading water a little ways away from them.

"What just happened?" asked Romeo in confusion. "Did the robbers send us somewhere else so we wouldn't stop them from stealing?"

"I don't know," Lucy called back.

Natsu noticed something behind them and began pushing Lucy forward. "Come on we gotta swim!"

"Why?" she asked, glancing behind her. She saw the boat from the painting was about to bear down on them. She let out a startled squeak, and began swimming away as quickly as she could, her Nakama beside her.

There was a shout from the deck of the ship. Upon looking back they saw someone dive off it, and swim towards them.

The Wizards halted their swimming and watched the approaching swimmer, all of them ready to defend themselves if need be.

Upon getting a clear look at the swimmer's face, Lucy removed her hand from Aquarius' key and gave a friendly wave of greeting. "Caspian!"

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N here's the start of my Fairy Tail/Voyage of the Dawn Treader crossover. It takes place after the Tartaros arc, but since at this time I have no idea how it ends, I'm going to assume the good guys win, and keep the status of Earthland vague. This is my favorite book in the series, and I have some fun ideas for it.

Reviews and suggestions are a big help.

**Important! Please read: I lost interest in this story about halfway through chapter 6. As per requested I'm going to post the 6 chapters that I have, and I'll come back and finish this up when I get over my writer's block.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Chronicles of Narnia or any of it. I'm just a crossover obsessed fangirl with too much time on her hands. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Caspian!" called Lucy, as she raised her arm out of the water and waved at the young man swimming towards them.

She and her teammates began swimming back towards him, and soon they were treading water near enough to each other to talk.

Caspian was laughing as they reached each other. It gave Lucy, Natsu, and Happy a chance to see how much he'd changed. He now looked like he was a few years older than them, and like most Telmarines, had the start of a beard on his face. "What a surprise," he said when he stopped laughing. "I would not have expected to see you return to Narnia in such a way, but considering Natsu's aversion to transportation I guess I can understand it."

Lucy let out an awkward laugh, "Speaking of transportation…"

Caspian understood what she meant and nodded. "Ah, yes, lets all go aboard my ship. The Dawn Treader."

Natsu immediately began to swim away again. "No thanks, I'll just keep swimming."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Happy," she said pointedly.

Happy jumped out of the water and spread his wings. "Aye sir!" he called, flying after Natsu. The Exceed grabbed the Dragon Slayer out of the water and began to carry him towards the ship.

"Happy! You Traitor!" yelled Natsu, as he tried to get free of the cat's grip.

Caspian laughed again, and led Lucy and Romeo (who was a bit shell shocked that he was apparently in the place his older sibling figures had always talked about) to where a board tied to two ropes was waiting to pull them up.

When they got on deck they saw that Natsu had succumbed to his motion sickness and was slumped over pitifully on the deck, much to the amusement of some of the crew. Happy was sitting on a barrel beside him munching on a fish someone had given him.

"Is it just the three of you who came back?" asked Caspian once their feet were on dry ground. He looked back out into the ocean as though expecting (or hoping) to see the other two members of Narnian Royalty in the water.

Lucy shook her head. "Sorry Caspian," she said, realizing Caspian still carried a torch for Erza, whom he confessed his feelings to before they'd left the last time they'd been in Narnia.

"We were at an art museum on a mission to catch a thief who planned to rob it, when we were sucked into a painting," she explained as a deck hand handed her and her Nakama blankets to use as towels. Then she paused and said thoughtfully. "But Erza and Gray were there too, so who knows, maybe they'll be sucked into it too later on."

Caspian looked hopeful at that, than turned his attention to Romeo, who was gaping like a fish at everything and everyone. "So who is your friend?"

Lucy placed a sisterly hand on Romeo's shoulder. "This is Romeo Conbolt," she said. "He's also a member of Fairy Tail, and is a Fire Wizard, though not the same as Natsu. Romeo, this is King Caspian the X, the current King of Narnia, and honorary member of Fairy Tail."

Romeo's eyes widened to saucers at the introduction. "You're the guy who kissed Erza-nee and _lived_!" he burst out.

Caspian flushed at Romeo's declaration, and many of the crew laughed. "What a way to be remembered for," snickered one man, who appeared to be the Captain.

"Indeed," said another recognizable voice in amusement.

Lucy, Romeo, and Happy turned to see a mouse the same size as the Exceed step out of the gathered crowd and bow to them. "My humble duty to your Majesty," said the mouse to Lucy. "And to King Natsu, too (though I don't believe he can appreciate it in his current state). Nothing except your Majesties' presence was lacking to this glorious ventu-oh!" the mouse let out a startled yelp, as Lucy snatched him up off the floor and gave him a hug.

"Its nice to see you again too, Reepicheep," she said.

"So he does talk?" asked Romeo in wonder. He had heard the animals in Narnia could talk, but it was a thing that needed to be seen to be believed.

"He always talks," said Caspian to Romeo softly. "Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick."

Happy was snickering at the look of distress on Reepicheep's face as he was cuddled. "With all possible respect, your Grace, this is very undignified."

"Sorry," Lucy apologized and set him down.

"Why are you complaining," Romeo asked the talking mouse. "Most guys back in Fairy Tail would love to get a hug from Lucy-nee."

Lucy turned red at the implication, and Reepicheep drew his sword and pointed it at Romeo. "How dare you imply such a thing about Queen Lucy," he said haughtily.

Romeo looked confused. "What? I heard it from my Dad a few days ago. He, Wakaba, Gray-nii, Gajeel, and the Master had a whole conversation about it. Well, actually not Gajeel, he said they were being stupid."

Lucy's face turned red for a different reason now. "Remind me to hit them for that when we get back," she muttered angrily.

Reepicheep realized Romeo didn't mean any offence and put his sword away.

A groan reminded them of Natsu's presence. "I don't see what's wrong, Lushi," he groaned. "Lushi gives-urp- the best hugs."

Caspian looked down at his friend in concern. "Is there no way get him on his feet?" he asked.

"Only Wendy's Troia spell, but she's back at the museum. Plus the more she uses it the less of an affect it has," Lucy replied with a helpless shrug.

"Not even your healing cordial?" asked Caspian. "I had heard it has the power to heal any injury or sickness."

Lucy stared at him blankly for a full minute, before slapping herself on the forehead. "Why didn't I ever think of that!" she yelled.

Caspian laughed at her reaction, before turning to a man nearby and said, "Could you fetch Queen Lucy's cordial from my room, please."

The man nodded and hurried off.

"You have it here?" asked Happy curiously.

Caspian nodded. "We have all the Royal Gifts onboard. Lady Erza's sword and horn, Gray's chain mail and shield, Lucy's bow, arrows, and cordial, even your dagger, Happy. The only thing we did not bring was Natsu's coal. We did not think we would need it, and we didn't want it to be ruined by water."

Natsu groaned on the ground, whether it was from the motion sickness or the news he would get to eat his coal was unknown.

The man returned with the Lucy's cordial in hand. She took it from him and gave Natsu a drop of it.

The Dragon Slayer swallowed the medicine, and for a second stayed how he was. Then his eyes popped open and he jumped to his feet, inciting chuckles from the crew.

"I feel great!" he cheered. He turned to Lucy eagerly. "Do you think I'm really cured, or will it wear off like Troia?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Caspian led Lucy to a well-furnished single cabin in the ship. "This was supposed to be my room," he explained. "But as you are the only woman on the ship, you may have it for your own."

Lucy gave the King a grateful smile. "I really appreciate that, but what about you?"

"I will sleep with the rest of the crew," he said waving off her concern. "Natsu and Romeo will sleep there as well."

Lucy got a suspicious look in her eye. She walked over to her new bed and sat down on it, confirming her suspicions that it was very comfortable. "What kind of beds does the crew sleep on?" she asked Caspian, who was watching her actions in confusion.

"Hammocks, to conserve space," he said, wondering what she was frowning about.

Lucy thought back to the time she'd broken into Natsu's house (for revenge) and ended up cleaning the place. She distinctly remembered that Natsu kept a hammock for a bed, which was what led him to constantly break into her place as apparently her bed was more comfortable.

She scowled at the bed, knowing full well that when the Dragon Slayer heard she had the best bed on the boat, he would begin breaking into her cabin to sleep on it just like he did at home.

"Is the bed not to your liking, Lucy?" asked Caspian, who was now hopelessly confused.

"No, no, it's just- Natsu…" she tried to think of a way to explain her dense partner's behavior in a way that Caspian wouldn't misunderstand (especially after it had taken her forever to convince him that she and Natsu were not married, like the history books had mistakenly claimed). Coming up with nothing she just sighed and said, "Oh never mind, I'm sure you'll find out about it this evening, or tomorrow morning."

Caspian was still thoroughly confused, but relented in his questioning, and opened his closet doors, and began pulling out some sets of clothes. "You may borrow my clothes while yours dry off. I will take some to Natsu and Romeo as well."

Lucy shook her head. "Thank you, but no thank you. I'll have Virgo bring me some clothes from the Celestial Spirit world. And I'm sure Natsu and Romeo will use their fire magic to dry their own clothes off, so there is no need."

Caspian nodded as he remembered the dress the Maiden Spirit had brought Lucy during one of their raids on his Uncle's armies. "Then I will leave you to change," he said, taking his own clothes and leaving the room.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Lucy met up with the others in the navigation room after Virgo had brought her the dress she'd worn during the Tower of Heaven incident. Like she'd predicted, Natsu and Romeo had both used their magic to dry themselves off. Happy currently looked like a puffball from Romeo towel drying his fur, but he didn't seem to mind.

As she walked in she noticed Natsu and Caspian talking over a table with a map. She came up to them just in time to hear Natsu say, "So when'd you stop talking all formal like? Not that I'm complaining, but before we left getting you to call us by our names was like pulling teeth."

"Hey, you're right," said Lucy, realizing that not once had he referred to her as 'Lady Lucy,' as he had always done in the past.

Caspian looked a bit bashful. "When I was crowned King, and Queen Erza made me an honorary member of your guild, I figured that put us on enough equal ground that I could call you as such."

He paused to gage their reactions. Natsu burst out laughing. "You mean that's all it took? Then we would have done that way sooner. Being called King Natsu, or Sir Natsu all the time made me sound like a geezer."

Romeo had finished drying off Happy and had moved to look over the map on the table. "So where is this ship going anyway?" he asked.

"Ah yes," said Caspian. He motioned to a board where the pictures of seven men were tacked onto it. "Before my Uncle took the throne, he made sure to get rid of my father's supporters. Seven of his most loyal Lords were sent on a quest across the Eastern Sea. None of whom have returned."

"Are these are them?" asked Natsu looking over the pictures.

"Yes," said Caspian. "But they are renditions of how they looked when they were last seen, back when I was a child. I'm sure they've aged a good bit since then."

"So I'm guessing you're trying to find them?" asked Happy. "What about Narnia?"

"After your departure from Narnia three years ago ("It's only been a few months our time," put in Natsu), I was able to beat back the wicked Giants of the North, and defeated the Calormen armies, all of whom thought it would be a good time to strike. At the moment, Narnia is at peace, so I thought it would be an opportune time to seek out the Lords. Not to worry. I left the Narnian Council (which is now headed by Trumpkin, by the way) in charge of the country in my absence," Caspian explained

Lucy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well if we're here, and there's no trouble in Narnia, maybe that means something is going to happen on this voyage of yours that we need to be here for."

"Perhaps," said Caspian. "No one in recorded history has ever sailed farther east than the Lone Islands and returned. We intend to stop there first to see if we can find some clues as to the Lord's whereabouts."

"That's not to say there aren't some who have tried," spoke up the ship's captain, who was introduced as Lord Drinian. "But as King Caspian said, none have ever returned. Though there are rumors of what lies in the waters beyond. Tales of sea serpents and things you could barely imagine."

"Enough, Captain," said Caspian in amusement. "That's enough of your tall tales."

It was clear to Caspian that the Captain had just been trying to spook the ships newest recruits. It seemed to work on Lucy, who was now looking a bit freaked out. But Natsu reacted just how Caspian had expected him to.

"Sea Serpents! Awesome" he cheered. "I can't wait to fight one! I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!" cheered Happy.

"Only you'd find that awesome," groaned Lucy.

"Natsu-nii, if you fight a sea serpent, can I help? Asked Romeo eagerly.

"Sure, we'll roast that fish."

Drinian gave Caspian a befuddled look at their reactions, and the King shrugged in response. "That's just how they are," said the King, who was just happy some of his friends had returned to share in this adventure with him.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Lucy's cordial (both the one in this and the one in canon) can cure seasickness. I know because in the book Eustace got seasick, and that Lucy was able to cure him.

Reviews prove to my ignorant brother and sister that my status as a fangirl is not a waste of time.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caspian got his answer as to why Lucy had been upset about her bed the next morning.

He had risen early along with most of the crew, and was heading to knock on her door to inform her that breakfast was ready.

As he neared it he heard a loud yell of, **"LUCY KICK!"**

The door to her cabin burst open, and Natsu and Happy both came flying out of it.

Caspian stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. He and the rest of the nearby crew watched as Lucy stormed out the door of her cabin dressed only in an oversized shirt as a nightgown.

Natsu, who had been sprawled on the deck when he fell, sat up and yawned. Upon seeing Lucy glaring down at him, he gave her a smile and said, "Morning, Luce."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Natsu?" the Celestial mage growled at her partner angrily. **"DON'T! SLEEP! IN! THE! SAME! BED! AS! ME!"**

Natsu pouted. "But the beds you get are always so much more comfortable than mine."

"I DON'T CARE!" she snapped. "It isn't proper for a boy and a girl to sleep in the same bed together unless they are related or are in a relationship."

Natsu looked up at her curiously. "But we are in a relationship. We're partners, right?"

"**NOT THAT KIND OF PARTNERS!" **Lucy roared in frustration. She then became aware of the audience they had attracted and her own current state of undress.

She promptly let out a shriek and slammed her cabin door shut. Behind the door a wail of, "I'm Unfit To Be Wed!" sounded.

Lord Drinian, who had been watching with the crowd, made his way to Caspian and asked, "I thought those two were already married?"

Caspian shook his head and chuckled. "That is an error in the history books, my friend. They are not wed, but it is easy to see how that mistake was made."

Natsu was still sitting in front of Lucy's cabin door with a bewildered look on his face, and Happy still snoozing beside him.

"Lucy gets weirder every morning," he muttered to himself.

"Aye," replied Happy in his sleep

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

It soon became clear to all on the ship that there was something of a rivalry going on between Reepicheep and Romeo.

Reepicheep was still a bit affronted at the careless remark Romeo had made about Lucy when they first met, and decided to take on the task of teaching Romeo some manners (something that was lacking in his education when raised by Fairy Tail).

Romeo, on the other hand, had nothing against the mouse personally, but after years of seeing Natsu and Gray duking it out and getting stronger because of it, the boy had longed to get a rival of his own. Unfortunately since the only other person near his age in the guild was Wendy, and he hadn't wanted to have a girl for a rival (Wendy was too nice for a rivalry anyway). So when Reepicheep began challenging him, he jumped at the chance of gaining his own rival.

The first sign of this was when Reepicheep had challenged Romeo to a duel after catching him taking food from the storeroom. Romeo hadn't known that wasn't allowed and had tried to apologize and return the food, but Reepicheep would have none of it.

He demanded Romeo fight him in front of the crew on the deck. Unfortunately Reepicheep failed to specify for it to be a duel of swords, so Romeo showed up with his magic ready, and Natsu on stand by should the flames get out of hand.

When Reepicheep learned this he was outraged. "How dare you mock me as such," he declared for the whole ship to hear. "I demand you take up a sword and duel me like a man."

Romeo shrugged helplessly. "I've never fought with a sword before," he said. "If I fight with magic I'd be more on your level. Unless you don't think your sword skills can match my magic," he finished with a smug grin.

Reepicheep inflated with anger. "I think no such thing, cretin. Have at the!"

And with that the fight started while the whole crew cheered it on.

"Go Romeo!" yelled Natsu.

"Do your best, Reepicheep!" called Lucy, who was also on standby with Aquarius' key.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

The rest of the Crew shouted things along the same lines.

Reepicheep darted forward intending to jab Romeo with his sword, but Romeo was able to dodge it and sent one of his foul smelling yellow fireballs at the mouse.

Reepicheep avoided the flames, but his nose twitched and his eyes watered at the stink of it. While he was distracted by the stench, Romeo tried to use his sticky purple flames to snatch Reepicheep's sword away, but missed and ended up pulling himself to the ground when the flames hit the deck.

Reepicheep waited till he was back on his feet before striking again. At Romeo's questioning look he explained, "A true Narnian Knight does not strike an opponent while he is disarmed and down." As he said this he used the hand railing of the ship to gain height and strike at Romeo's head.

Romeo ducked the blow, but it did take the tips of his top most hairs off. He then threw a punch at the mouse.

Reepicheep dodged the blow, but overstepped his jump, and started wobbling on the edge of the ship. Seeing this Romeo darted forward to pull him to safety, but they both ended up tumbling over the edge of the ship.

"Romeo! Reepicheep!" cried Lucy in alarm as she and several others rushed forward to see if the two were all right.

Looking over the side of the ship, they saw that both were fine. Romeo had managed to catch hold of Reepicheep with one hand, and use his sticky flames to cling to the ship with the other.

Many sighed in relief, and Happy called, "I'll get them," before flying down to bring them to safety.

Once they were safely back on the deck, Romeo said, "Let's call it a tie?"

Reepicheep eyed the boy, before replying. "Very well, a tie, for now."

The mouse then scampered off, and most of the crew returned to their work.

Lucy and Natsu went over to Romeo. "Are you okay?" asked Lucy in concern.

Romeo looked up at them with his eyes shining. "I finally have a rival!" he cheered.

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" agreed Happy.

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Boys," she muttered.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Natsu and Happy were fishing off the side of the ship when the man in the crow's nest called out, "Land Ho!"

Natsu promptly dropped his fishing pole, making Happy scramble to grab before it fell over the edge. The Dragon Slayer ran eagerly towards the bow of the ship to look at the approaching land.

"Hey Luce," he called to Lucy, who had also come out at the call. "I see one of the Lone Islands!"

She hurried beside him to get her own view. "I wonder how much it's changed since we were last here," she said softly.

"We're gonna find out," said Natsu cheerfully.

Caspian came to join them and pulled out a spyglass to look at the island. "Strange," he muttered, "Not a Narnian flag in sight."

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's," said Lucy in confusion. "It's been that way since even before the White Witch."

The ship lay anchor not far from shore, and it was decided that they would send a small party on ahead to find out how much the Lone Islands had changed.

Caspian, Natsu, Lucy, Romeo, Happy and Reepicheep, and several other crew members, paddled two life boats to the docks outside the city, where they were met with deathly silence. There wasn't a person in sight.

Looking around suspiciously, Caspian turned to Reepicheep. "Reepicheep, Happy, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on," he ordered, gesturing to himself, Lucy Natsu, and Romeo. "If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, your majesty," said Reepicheep, with a short bow.

"Aye sir!" said Happy, saluting them as they headed off into the city.

Caspian led the way with his crossbow at the ready, should they run into trouble. Similarly, Lucy had her whip in hand, and Natsu had his ears pricked for any sound.

"Déjà vu," muttered Lucy as they made their way through the deserted streets.

"Huh?" asked Natsu distractedly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Déjà vu," Lucy repeated. "It's the feeling that you've been somewhere or done something before. Doesn't this remind you of that village we found that one time? The empty one with the weird mushrooms, that made even bigger mushrooms grow out of your head."

"Oh yeah," said Natsu as he remembered what Lucy was talking about. Then he looked alarmed. "You don't think everything is gonna come alive and eat us like last time do you?"

Lucy shrugged, but she held her whip tighter. "Who knows, just be ready for anything."

Their entire conversation flew over Caspian and Romeo's heads.

Shrugging it off, Romeo went over to one of the houses' windows and peeked in through the shutter. Inside he saw a family of four huddled together and looking back at him fearfully.

Not wanting to scare them further, Romeo back away from the window, and hurried over to the others.

"There are people here," he said quietly, as they neared the gatehouse which would lead them to the Island's Governor's house. "But they all seem scared for some reason."

"I don't like it," said Natsu sniffing the air. "Something about this place is off. I smell a trap."

Caspian took one last look around as they reached the gatehouse. "Romeo, guard the door, and stay alert" he said. "We'll go in and see if we can find the gatekeeper."

Romeo saluted like Happy had, and gave a very Happy like, "Aye sir."

Despite the situation Lucy laughed. "We already have one Happy, and that's more than enough."

Romeo gave a cheeky grin before turning back towards the town to keep watch. The other three entered the gatehouse, and looked around. Like the rest of the town, the gatehouse seemed deserted.

Lucy walked over to a podium in the center of the room and looked over a book that lay open there. "This book is full of names," she called to her friends. "Along with some sort of fee."

Caspian quickly read it over her shoulder, before drawing back sharply. "Slave traders," he said in alarm.

As if on cue, several thugs jumped out of hiding and ran at the three with swords. The thugs had them outnumbered, but the three heroes had gone against greater numbers before, and quickly beat them back.

They had barely begun, when a shout at the door stopped them in their tracks.

"Natsu-nii!"

They turned to see Romeo being held captive by another thug, who was holding a dagger to the boy's throat.

The thug holding Romeo looked at them all smugly. "Now unless you want this one to start crying for his mother, I suggest you drop your weapons. Now."

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I made Romeo and Reepicheep rivals instead of hating each other. I think I'm going to go with some of the movie's plot device to tie the whole story together. Not all of it, but some. Cliffhangers are eeeeeeeeevil.

Reviews will save Romeo, that is if Natsu doesn't save him first.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was a tense moment as the royals and the slave traders stared each other down.

"He said drop your weapons!" shouted one thug.

Natsu, Caspian, and Lucy ignored him, and focused their attention on Romeo and the man holding him hostage.

The man glared at them, thinking that they thought he really wouldn't kill the boy he was holding. The thug opened his mouth to threaten them all again, but the threat quickly turned to a yell of pain.

He released the boy, and began frantically patting on the leg of his pants, which had somehow caught fire. He was so busy putting it out that he didn't notice Romeo's foot until it collided with his head and knocked him unconscious.

That triggered the fight to start again, and this time the Fairy Tail members quickly mopped the floor with all of them.

Caspian took the rope the slave traders had no doubt been planning to use on them, and used it to bind up all the slave traders together.

"Now," he said, glaring down at the ones who were still conscious. "I have some questions that need answering."

The men looked up at him terrified. Some of them were muttering to one another, calling the four demons and things like that.

Hoping to clear that up Caspian stood tall and declared, "I am King Caspian the X, King of Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands. In that I am your Emperor, and can pass what judgment on your obvious villainy as I see fit. Therefore it is in your own best interest to answer the questions I ask, so that I may be more merciful on you."

The slave traders became even more terrified, and began groveling at the King's feet.

"Whoa," whispered Natsu to Lucy, "Caspian was almost as scary as Erza just now."

One of the still conscious thugs spoke up. "We beg your forgiveness, sire," he said loudly. "We are simply tryin' t' make and 'onest living."

"By kidnapping other people! By ripping them from their lives and forcing them to do labor! Just to line your own pockets! You disgust me!" Lucy snarled angrily. She hated the idea of slavery. Not only was it wrong in a moral sense, it reminded her too much of how some Celestial Wizards treated their Spirits. Not to mention the attempt the Fake Salamander had made to make her into a slave, if Natsu and Happy hadn't come to her rescue. As well as Erza's painful past.

The man wilted a bit at the glare she was leveling on him, before getting huffy. "Now listen here, wench-"

Caspian leveled his sword at the thug's throat. "You would do well to watch your tongue. She is Lucy the Radiant, a Queen of Narnia, and as such demands your respect."

The thug wilted even more, and gulped before saying. "I-I meant no offence, y-your majesties. What I was s-sayin' was, my men an' I were only doin' business as Governor Gumpas permits, sire."

Caspian retracted his blade at this revelation, and stared at the ground thoughtfully. "I had known communications between here and Narnia were silent for the last one hundred, but never did I imagine it would lay way to such dealings as this."

Lucy moved forward and placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Caspian. You didn't know. At least you came to find out, and can change it now."

Caspian nodded slowly. "Then we best make hast to the Governor's mansion. Things are in dire need of change."

"Okay," said Romeo, still glaring down at the slave traders. "But what are we gonna do with them?"

Natsu glanced up, and saw that the gatehouse had several very large and dusty old birdcages hanging by chains from the ceiling.

His face broke into a devious grin. "I've got an idea."

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A few minutes later all the slave traders were stuffed into the three of the birdcages, and the locks were welded shut to prevent them from escaping, or for any of their buddies to bust them out.

The four then hurried on to the Governor's mansion to fix the things that were rotten in the Lone Islands.

When they reached the mansion's gate, Natsu pounded on the door. "Hey Old Geezer, Open Up!" he shouted.

The door was opened by a short and dirty old man, who blinked at them owlishly. "Ye cann' see 'is seviciency," the man drawled. "No interviews without 'pointments 'cept 'tween nine 'n' ten p.m. second Saturday every month."

"He will see his king," said Caspian darkly, as they shoved past the man.

After distracting the guards, by Caspian ordering them to all drink wine in their honor (much to the guards' delight), they reached the Governor's office.

The office was lavishly decorated and reminded Lucy of her father's own office, where he used to spend all his time working. Governor Gumpas proved to be a fat man dressed in finery that sat behind a desk and barely gave them a passing glance as they entered.

"No interviews without appointments except between nine and ten p.m. on second Saturdays," he said with dismissal in his voice, before returning to his paperwork.

Natsu was not used to being ignored. With a quick jump kick he smashed the fat man's desk in half, then threw the man at Caspian's feet, leaving him no choice but to look up at them.

Caspian glared down at the man who had allowed part of his country become allied with the likes of slave traders.

"My Lord," he said in a sharp but polite voice. "You have not given us quite the welcome we expected. We are the Kings of Narnia."

The governor sniffed at him in contempt. "Nothing about it in the correspondence. Nothing in the minutes. We have not been notified of any such thing."

"And we are to inquire of the sufficiency of your office," snapped Caspian, cutting him off. "There are two points especially on which I require explanation. Firstly I find no record that the tribute due from these Islands to the crown of Narnia has been received for about a hundred years."

The fat man began babbling nonsense about bringing the question up at the next council, and motioning for further inquiry.

Lucy wasn't fooled. She knew the governor was just saying that to put it off to be forgotten about for another hundred years.

"You really should be more worried about the lack of tribute," said Lucy calmly, though she was glaring at the man. "It's clearly written in our laws that if the islands' tribute isn't paid, the debt is to be covered by the Governor of the Lone Islands' own finances."

At the threat of loosing money, Gumpas immediately sat up and started paying more attention. "Oh, that is quite out of the question," he said, starting to sweat. "It is an economic impossibility-er-your majesty must be joking."

Lucy went to a nearby bookshelf and plucked a copy of the Islands laws off the shelf. Laws that she herself had helped write. She flipped though the pages till she found the passage she was looking for and held it out for the fat governor to see. "Nope, read it and weep."

The governor took the book and quickly read the page she'd pointed too, and looked like he really would start weeping.

Not giving him time to think too much, Caspian continued. "Secondly, I want to know why you have permitted this abomination and unnatural traffic in slaves to grow up here, contrary to the ancient custom and usage of our dominions."

At this the Gumpas gave Caspian a strained smile, and made a flowery speech about progress, and how Caspian was too young to understand such necessities.

Most of it went over Natsu's head, but what he did understand was that this fat idiot was talking about selling human lives as if they were nothing more then furniture.

Fed up with the man's prattling, Natsu punched him in the face. "If that's your idea of progress, I say we need to go back a few years. Back to when bastards like you were treated like bastards."

"I agree whole heartedly," said Caspian, not even reprimanding Natsu for the punch. "Gumpas, as of right now you are relieved of your post, and relieved of your entitlements. From here on out there will be no more trading of slaves upon soil that belongs to Narnia."

The former governor tried to protest, but another punch from Natsu knocked him out.

"Thanks, Natsu-nii," said Romeo as the fat man started fell to the ground. "His voice was giving me a headache."

"Me too," Natsu agreed.

"Aye," Lucy found herself saying. Upon realizing that she scowled, "That stupid cat, now he has me saying it."

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Back by the shore, Happy sneezed.

"Gazuntite," said Reepicheep.

Happy sniffed. "Aye, someone must be talking about me."

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After that, Natsu, Lucy, Caspian, and Romeo returned to their friends by the shore. Natsu dragging Gumpas along behind him, in order to keep him from making any grabs at power.

After the situation was explained, they and all of their men hurried to where one of the slave traders had said their market was. They made quick work on capturing the remaining slave traders, and freeing all the captured slaves.

Among the people held prisoner, a man stepped forward towards Caspian, claiming his face was familiar to him.

Though he was years older, Caspian recognized him from the pictures. "Lord Bern?"

It turns out the man was indeed Lord Bern, who had been trying to use his status as Lord to stop Gumpas from his slave trading, but had ended up captured and intended for a slave instead.

He fell to Caspian's feet and wept, begging his forgiveness for not returning to Narnia, for not trying to stop the slave trade sooner, for not knowing where his other six companions had gone after they had sailed on east, and for anything else he could think off.

It took Caspian several minutes to convince the man that he forgave him.

Caspian knew he had to replace Gumpas with someone he could trust to look after the Lone Islands, and Bern's heartfelt apology, while awkward, helped make him seem like a good candidate. He sent Bern up to the Governor's Mansion to give him his title later, once he'd calmed down.

Caspian then joined the Fairy Tail Wizards, who were discussing what to do with Gumpas and the slave traders.

"We can't just let them go," said Lucy, thoughtfully. "They'll just start stirring up trouble again once we leave."

"Why don't we just throw them in jail?" asked Happy.

Romeo shook his head. "You saw them, Happy. The slave traders have been running this jail for years. I bet they would know exactly how to break out if we put them there."

"Why don't we just beat 'em up?" suggested Natsu eagerly.

"Is violence your answer for everything?" asked Lucy, giving him an unimpressed look.

"Well we have to do something," said Caspian, as he came up to them.

"If I may, sire," said one former slave, stepping forward. "I believe the best possible punishment for them would be exile."

They all looked at him in confusion. "But who's to stop them from coming right back?" asked Lucy.

"Set them adrift without paddles," said another former slave. "The current is strong enough to pull them to the mainland in a week or so."

"That is what the always did with the slaves they couldn't sell," said a third. "It seems like a fitting punishment."

The five exchanged glances and shrugged. It sounded like a good enough plan.

"Gather enough water and food for these men to be adrift for over a week," Caspian ordered his men. "We will set them off as soon as possible."

He and the rest of his company failed to notice the looks of horror that dawned on Gumpas and the traders' faces. Nor did they see the vengeful smirks that now adorn the expressions of many of the former slaves.

The Fairy Tail Wizards then accompanied Caspian back to the governor's mansion. When they got there, they interviewed Bern for the position of looking over the islands. It soon became clear he was an honest and kind hearted soul, and Caspian made him the new Duke of the Lone Islands.

Upon this title being bestowed upon him, Bern looked at Caspian with grateful eyes. "I thank you, your majesty. Rest assured, my first order of business will be to rid these islands, of people like Gumpas and the slave traders."

Natsu grinned. "No need to worry about that, we already took care of it."

At Bern's questioning look, Caspian explained, "At the suggestion of some of the former slaves, we've decided to exile them all from the islands without paddles. The current would take them to the main land."

Bern's face turned pale. "No! No, my King, do you not know?"

They all looked at him in confusion. "Know what?" asked Caspian.

Upon hearing that, Bern bolted from the mansion, and headed back towards the shore. Wanting to know what had upset him, the rest of them followed.

They reached the shore just as Caspian's men were pushing the boat with the prisoners on it away.

"No, we're too late," said Bern in despair.

"Too late for what?" asked Lucy.

Bern only pointed to the boat that was drifting father and farther away from them. The men on the boat were panicking, but none had dared to jump off the boat.

Suddenly the sky turned dark, and the waves became choppy. Then out of nowhere a green mist appeared on the sea.

Natsu stiffened and stared at the fog intensely, and beside him Lucy asked, "What?"

"There are voices whispering in that fog," he hissed, as he strained his ears. "I can't hear what they're saying, but it doesn't sound good."

The mist was swarming towards the boat. The men in the boat where screaming in terror as it encroached upon them. Before the Fairy Tail members' eyes the fog seemed to swallow the boat whole, screaming men and all.

And just as suddenly as it appeared, the mist vanished back out into the sea, taking the boat with them.

The crew of the Dawn Treader was speechless for several minutes, before Caspian rounded on a group of people he recognized as the former slaves.

"What was that?!" he demanded. "What did you have me sentence those men to?"

The former slaves had the decency to look ashamed, but none spoke up.

"No one knows, sire," said Bern quietly, drawing all attention to him. "The mist just appeared one day, making entire boats of sailors go missing. Gumpas saw this as bad for the slave trading business, so he ordered all the slaves who would not sell to be sacrificed to the mist, so as to allow passage for other ships to the islands."

"But where did it come from?" asked Lucy. "Why is it taking people?"

Lord Bern sighed sadly. "I'm afraid no one knows the answers to any of those questions, my Queen. We only know that the mist comes from the East, and vanishes back into that direction once it is fed."

Caspian, Lucy, and Natsu all exchanged glances. They knew they could not let this continue.

"We are heading east to seek out your fellow Lords, Duke Bern," said Caspian, he then raised his voice so that the rest of the gathered crowd could hear him. "And as we go, I swear the solemn vow of the stars, that we will find what is causing this mist and put a stop to it. As well as rescue all who have been sacrificed if we can. This I swear to you."

"I promise too," said Lucy.

"Me three! You can count on us!" shouted Natsu.

"Aye!" yelled Happy and Romeo.

Everyone started cheering at this news. From the crowd a man ran forward, and kneeled before Caspian.

"Your majesties, I my name is Rhince," he said, with an air of desperation in his voice. "Please, my wife, Helaine, was taken by the mist in the last sacrifice. I swore to her that I would find her." He looked up with desperate eyes. "Please, please let me be apart of your crew, and seek her out."

Natsu needed no further convincing. He gave the man a wide grin and said, "Of course you can come. You can help us kick that mist monster's ass."

Lucy and Caspian nodded in agreement, and Rhince broke into a relieved smile.

Suddenly a shout broke out among the crowd. Looking up they saw that several of the onlookers were pointing at the sea again in a panic.

Looking behind them, they saw that the water just off shore was glowing brightly.

"What now?" asked Lucy worriedly.

"I have seen that glow before," said Caspian softly, as he gazed at the sea in wonder.

Suddenly the glowing stopped, and Natsu's jaw dropped at what happened next. "What the heck?!"

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N cliffhangers, I solve one and leave you with another, ain't I a stinker. I decided to keep the green mist from the movie, but I'm not going to have the bit about the seven swords, I thought that part of it was too cheesy. I'm not going to add Gael though, even tough she's cute. The parts with the former governor are from the book.

Reviews are your way of telling the cliffhangers to get lost.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the Art Museum, the thieves had made their move to steal some of the valuable art in the museum. Gray heeded what Lucy had said about harming the artwork, and had used his magic to cover all the art in the gallery where they were fighting in a layer of solid ice, both to protect it, and keep the thieves from stealing it while they fought.

"Hey Ash Face, you can come out and fight now!" he called in the direction of the gift shop, knowing Natsu's dragon hearing would hear it. "That is, if we don't take these guys down before you get here!"

That statement was entirely possible, as the black dressed masked thieves were not much of a threat. It seemed they had been relying on the fact that no one was supposed to know they were going to rob the place, and had expected little to no opposition. As such they were almost pathetically weak fighters, and Gray, Erza, Wendy made quick work of them.

Once the last one hit the ground unconscious, Gray let out a triumphant laugh. "Looks like you didn't even get to fight one, Dragon Breath!" he called tauntingly, expecting Natsu to come running around the corner any second, complaining about missing the action.

Curiously, he did not appear at all. Gray wondered what was taking him, it was not like Natsu to pass up a fight.

He was distracted from these thoughts when their client stepped forward. "Oh thank you," said Ms. Wreath. "I'm so glad you stopped them from taking the art. And I recognize him," she pointed to one of the unconscious bad guys. "He's a receptionist who works here. Well worked here, he's obviously fired now. He would always come to me demanding a pay raise."

"I am glad that we could be of service," said Erza politely.

"It looks like we'll get the entire reward this time," said Wendy hopefully. "That should make Lucy-san happy."

"I don't know," said Gray thoughtfully, "she and the other two didn't really do anything. I don't mind sharing the reward with Lucy, she warned us not to hurt the art, but I say we don't pay Flame Brain."

"Yes, about that," spoke up Ms. Wreath. "Could you please undo your ice spell on the art?"

"Oh right," said Gray. Before he could undo his spell, the sound of someone running towards the room caught his attention.

He broke of and faced the door with a smirk, thinking it was Natsu finally coming to join the party.

"Did you get lost, Squinty Eyes?" he asked cockily.

But instead of Natsu, a guy he'd seen minding the gift shop earlier came rushing in holding a painting. "Boss!" yelled the store clerk when he saw Ms. Wreath. "Something weird just happened in the gift shop! This painting just went nuts, and three people and a cat just vanished!"

"What do you mean our friends vanished?" asked Erza looking startled.

"Well-" the guy started to say, but slipped on Gray's ice, and both he and the painting went sliding across the floor towards the wizards.

The painting came to a halt at Erza's feet. She looked down at it and saw that it depicted a harbor that looked slightly familiar to her.

"Gray, doesn't that look like the harbor of the Lone Island's Narrowhaven?" she asked.

Gray crouched down by the painting and looked it over. "You're right it does."

"What's Narrowhaven?" asked Wendy.

"What do you mean 'a harbor?'" asked the store clerk. "It shows a ship on the sea-" he broke off in shock when he saw that the painting's subject matter had changed.

Gray was still examining the painting when a spot of pink caught his eye. Leaning in closer, he saw two familiar figures standing on the shore of the harbor.

"Erza, is that Natsu and Lucy?" he said, pointing to the spot on the painting where the figures stood. The second his finger touched the painting, water began leaking out of the edges of the frame.

Erza stepped back as a puddle began forming around her boots. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's happening again?" yelped the store clerk, scooting himself away from the painting as fast as he could.

"What-?" Gray started to ask, but was interrupted as a whole geyser of salty water erupted out of the painting, knocking him over with its wave.

Water began filling the room at a rapid pace. Gray spat out a mouthful of it and tried freezing it to make it stop. His ice magic did nothing to the waves, if anything it just made the room fill faster.

Then just as suddenly as it happened the water reseeded. And when it was gone, Wendy noticed the room was now short two people.

"Where are Erza-san, and Gray-san?" she asked looking around in confusion.

Carla looked just as confused. "I don't know."

The store clerk jumped to his feet. "That painting is _**evil**_**!**" he screamed, and then ran from the room screaming.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Gray soon found himself in water over his head, and began swimming towards where he thought the surface was. His head broke through the water letting him see the blue sky above him.

Wait, what?

Beside him Erza's head broke the waters surface, and Gray could tell she was no longer wearing her armor.

"Erza, weren't we in a museum just a second ago?" Gray asked, still staring up at the clear blue sky.

Before Erza could reply, a shout of, "What the heck?!" sounded behind them in a very familiar voice.

The two turned in the water and saw the harbor of Narrowhaven, and standing on the shore were two of the very people they had been discussing, as well as Romeo, Happy, and another person they hadn't expected to see again for a while.

They quickly swam to shore in order to find out if that happened was what they think happened. To their surprise, their arrival made several of the local onlookers shrink back with fear on their faces.

"What just happened?" asked Gray, looking at the crowd in confusion. "Why are they so scared?"

"Well you guys showed up right after a fog monster ate a bunch of people, so I think they have a right to be scared," said Romeo.

"Fog monster?" asked both Gray and Erza in unison.

"We'll explain later," said Caspian. "Let us go elsewhere to discuss it." He then smiled at his two waterlogged friends. "But it is good to see the two of you agai-"

He was cut off when Erza slapped him across the face.

The Titania was currently blushing a vivid red, and she said, "I appreciate the compliments you gave me last we met, and I am sorry, but I cannot return your affections," she said quickly to get it off her chest.

Caspian thought back to when he had kissed her on the cheek and confessed his love to her before she left to return to her own world. He gave her a sad smile and said, "I know, Lucy told me that Jellal is dear to you, and he does not wish to give you up."

Erza turned even more red at his words, and looked like she might faint.

Lucy giggled at the sight, before taking Erza's hand and leading her to where their row boats were. "Come on, we have a lot to talk about."

"We'll tell you everything on the ship," said Natsu running ahead. "Last one there is a rotten egg."

Gray made to follow, but then stopped dead as something occurred to him. "Wait a minute. Is Natsu actually eager to get on a boat?"

Romeo rolled his eyes, and began pushing Gray forward to get him moving again.

Lucy laughed again. "Like I said it's a long story."

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

On board the ship and one trading of stories later, Gray still couldn't get over the fact that Natsu was now perfectly fine with being on the rocking ship. He was currently pouting in a corner of the navigation room at his loss of teasing opportunities.

Natsu on the other hand was enjoying rubbing that fact in Gray's face, by sitting near him and shooting him superior looks, and most importantly, not puking.

Despite that the others were more interested in strategizing. When Erza had heard about their promise to stop the green mist, and she agreed wholeheartedly.

"I admit I was curious sometimes about what was beyond the ocean," she said, staring down at the mostly blank ocean map thoughtfully. "But with our three year limit, and Natsu's previous aversion to sea travel, it was never a possibility for me to experience. I'm glad to have the opportunity now."

"And we are most grateful to have you, your Grace," said Reepicheep happily. "Traveling east has also been a dream of mine since I was but a mousling. A song has been with me since as long as I remember, telling me to travel to the eastern shores."

"_Where the sky and water meet,_

_Where the waves grow sweet,_

_Doubt not, Reepicheep,_

_To find all you seek,_

_There is the utter East."_

"Wow," said Romeo, his eyes wide.

"Indeed," said Reepicheep, secretly proud for Romeo's reaction.

Natsu leaned over to whisper to Gray. "They're rivals."

Gray looked surprised. "But they're not fighting," he hissed back.

"Not right now, but Reepicheep challenges Romeo to a duel every other day," Natsu replied. "They keep ending in a tie."

"You know that I _can_ here you, sire?" asked Reepicheep sarcastically.

"_Anyway_," emphasized Lucy to get them to focus back on the situation at hand. "From what we heard from Bern, the mist is coming from the east as well, so if we keep going in the direction we've been going we should find some clues at the very least. But even if we do find the source, then what?"

Natsu gave her his 'what are you crazy' look and said, "We beat it up, what else."

"We beat up _fog_?" asked Lucy looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Natsu, have you ever tried to punch fog before. It's not solid, the only way you would do any damage is if it's made of flammable gas."

"She's right," said Erza with a nod. "Besides, it might not be that the mist is the enemy, but the source of it is. If we can find out where it's coming from and what is causing it, then we will be able to stop it."

"And save Rhince's wife, and the other sacrifices, if that is at all possible," added Caspian.

Natsu stood up and looked serious as he remembered an important detail. "That mist was talking," he said. "I couldn't hear what it was saying, but the whole time I saw it I could hear whispering voices inside it."

"Then we know there is at least some form of mind behind it," said Caspian thoughtfully. "It is not just taking people with no purpose."

"So we find its brain and then beat that up?" asked Romeo.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Natsu with a grin.

"Aye," agreed Happy.

"Count me in," said Gray, perking up at the promise of a fight.

"Don't forget, we also have to be looking for the other six Lords," Lucy reminded them.

"Yes," Erza agreed. "While our new task is important, we cannot forget the primary objective for which Caspian started this trip."

Seeing they were all at an agreement, Caspian turned to Drinian and said, "Notify our men, and set sail as soon as soon as we are ready. We have work to do."

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N ta-da Erza and Gray join the party. I seriously considered having Wendy join, but I felt I couldn't write her well enough, plus then I'd also have to add Carla, and while I like her character, I'm not very at writing her snark. Consider Wendy the Jill Pole of this group.

Reviews keep Wendy from getting lonely.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Since they were the only two women on board Erza became Lucy's roommate, despite the fact the Titania had said she wouldn't mind bunking with the boys.

Caspian had turned very red at the offer, and had insisted she stay with Lucy, as it was only proper.

Lucy soon found there were several perks to this arrangement.

The most notable one was took place that night. The bed in the girl's cabin was big enough for them to share. But as they were falling asleep they soon found themselves crushed against the wall as an unwelcome visitor tried to join them.

Erza did not like being squished, so she quickly pummeled the reason for her discomfort.

Natsu once again found himself thrown out of the cabin, this time even more painfully then the last.

He looked up terrified as Erza towered over him. The Titania glared down at him and said, "There's no more room. Go sleep in your own hammock."

She then stormed back inside the cabin and slammed the door.

After that, Natsu no longer tried to sneak into bed with the girls during their voyage on the Dawn Treader. After Lucy realized that, she began considering asking Erza to be her roommate when they returned home.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Things fell into a routine on the ship as they sailed in the direction of the rising sun.

After a week of sea travel without Natsu loosing his lunch, it seemed as though his seasickness might be gone for good (much to Gray's dismay). However, a week of being stuck on a ship gave way to a different problem for Natsu. Boredom.

Natsu found himself going stir-crazy on the ship, with little but chores to do. Unfortunately his methods to fight it off often caused problems for the rest of the crew. If he wasn't bugging everyone within earshot with annoying questions and remarks, he was trying to pick a fight with everyone from Gray and Erza to even Lucy. All of them knew to not engage him in the fights, as it would most likely cause damage to the ship (though Gray would often come close).

Finally Erza came up with a solution for the time being. One day after being fed up with his pestering, she tied a long rope around his waist and pushed him over the edge of the ship. The rope on him was long enough that it wouldn't pull taut until he was a good bit away from the ship edge.

She then leaned over the side and yelled down to him. "Swim along side of the ship to work off some of your reckless energy! When you're done, either climb back up, or yell for someone to pull you up!"

That idea worked like a charm for awhile, but then Natsu was starting to get bored with nothing but swimming to work off his energy. It was a great relief to everyone when the look out spotted land ahead.

They approached it in the evening, and Caspian wasted no time ordering that they'd sleep on the shore that night. Natsu wasn't the only crewmember to be going stir-crazy.

Natsu was so excited about it, he dove off the ship and swam to shore, the others following behind him in rowboats.

Natsu, Romeo, Reepicheep, and Gray wanted to go exploring right away, but the idea was turned down as night had fallen, and it was too dark to see. They would camp on the beach that night.

Lucy had no problems with this arrangement. She had gotten a notebook before leaving the Lone Islands, and wanted nothing more than to curl up by the fire and work on her writing. So she ignored her partner's whining and did just that.

As the night wore on, guards were set around the campsite, and most everyone went to bed, even Natsu, who had been complaining he was too excited to sleep, was snoring in no time.

Unfortunately, the crewmembers standing guard were also tired, and eventually nodded off on the job, leaving none of the Narnians awake to see what was to come.

Great footprints began appearing in the sand on the beach as though something big was stomping on it, but there was nothing to be seen.

While the footsteps were heavy, the feet they belonged to were careful to be quiet as they made their way towards the sleeping camp.

"Seems they brought a bear," whispered the owner of one of the voices, commenting on how loudly Natsu was snoring.

"This one," hissed another, stopping by Lucy. "It's female."

"So is this one," whispered a third over by Erza.

Erza frowned in her sleep, and unconsciously summoned one of her swords, and jabbed at the unseen speaker.

The third speaker gave a great jump out of the way, and managed to avoid the sword. "She's a fighter, this one," he hissed to his companions.

Erza frowned in her sleep, but rolled over and didn't awaken.

The intruder by Lucy flipped open her notebook to see her neat handwriting covering the pages. "This one reads," he said, before flipping the book back shut.

A silent agreement seemed to pass between the invisible people, and Lucy was jolted awake as a hand was pressed over her mouth, and she was roughly lifted into the air and dragged away from her Nakama.

She struggled against her captor's grip and tried to scream for help. But the hand over her mouth kept her from making a loud enough sound, and a pair of hands gripped her wrists to keep her from reaching her whip or keys.

But fortunately for her, she had a Spirit who didn't need her permission to come though the Gate, especially if she was in danger.

In a bright flash, and the ring of a doorbell, Loke broke through from the Celestial Plain, and snatched Lucy away from her captors, while simultaneously using Regulus' light to blind their invisible opponents.

Said opponents cried out in alarm as they were blinded. When they could see again they saw Loke holding Lucy princess style, and glaring dangerously in the direction their voices had come from.

"And what were you planning to do with my Princess?" asked Loke with a dangerous edge in his voice. He kept a tight hold on Lucy to make sure they didn't try to snatch her away again.

"There is no escape," growled one voice above them somewhere to their right. It was obvious they were trying to be intimidating. 'Trying' being the operative word, Loke and Lucy were not so easily intimidated.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**A/N And this is as far as I've written before the writer's block bug came and bit me. The rest is a brief summary of what I'd had planned, and what I'll write when I get my inspiration back.**

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After talking to the invisible Dufflepods, Lucy agrees to go and break the invisibility spell. She finds the beauty spell, and is tempted, but ultimately doesn't use it (either she decides that she's cute enough to not need it or Loke talks her out of it). When the invisibility spell is broken Team Natsu is not amused with the Dufflepods' hostility and kidnapping attempt of Lucy, and give them all a few knocks to the head. Then the Magician of the island shows up and gives them advise on the Lords and the Green Mist.

They leave, and sail to the next Island, where Natsu, Romeo, and Lucy go exploring. They find an old dragon, and Natsu runs up to it and asks it if he knows Igneel, but the Dragon dies before it can give an answer. They then find the dragon's hoard, and search through it to see if they can find answers. Romeo finds a bracelet that belonged to one of the Telmarine Lords, then he and Lucy and take it back to Caspian, while Natsu stays the night in the hoard still looking for answers. Lucy comes back the next morning and discovers that Natsu had managed to turn himself into a dragon, and scolds him for it, thinking he'd done something stupid again, but Natsu's enjoying the experience. They leave the island (naming it Dragon Island) with Natsu still a dragon, and concluding that the old dragon that died must have been one of the missing Lords, or he had been killed by it.

They come to a deserted island where this time it's Gray, Erza, Caspian, and Reepicheep do the exploring and find a pool of water with a gold statue in it. They soon discover that the statue is what is left of one of the Lords, as anything that touches the water in the pool turns to gold. Caspian and Gray have a fight over what to do about the pool, and Erza knocks them both over the head for being stupid, and Reepicheep advises them to leave the island and naming it Death Water Island as a warning to future visitors.

The then come to a spot in the ocean that is covered with a dark fog. It's not the same fog as the one they've been hunting, but they head towards it thinking their might be some sort of clue about the green mist there. They are warned away by another of the Lost Lords, who s half mad and swims to their ship begging them to turn around and sail away. He warns that the island is a place where dreams are made real, and everyone thinks that means it's a good thing (Natsu finding Igneel, Gray meeting with Ur and a young Ultear again, both of the boys finally beating Erza, Erza together with an innocent Jellal, Caspian and Lucy's parents are still alive ect.) But when the Lord hears this he get mad and corrects them that it is not daydreams or goals that are made real, but _dreams_, the ones you get in your sleep, especially your nightmares. They turn around and try to sail away from the island, but they can't seem to get out of the black fog. Gray gets in a state of panic as he's sure one of his old nightmares of Deliora is about to come to life. In his panic he freezes all the fog around them turning it into snow and dispelling the island's magic, making it vanish.

After that they find out that the Green Mist isn't from the Dream Island, but somewhere even farther east. They keep sailing till they come to another island, where they find the three remaining Lords in an enchanted sleep, and meet an old fallen Star named Ramandu, and his daughter. This is very exciting for Lucy, since her magic comes from stars. Ramandu tells them that the three Lords are under a spell from when they touched the Witch's old Stone Knife (which had somehow been placed on the island). The only way to break the spell was to confront the evil that the mist was coming from, and have at least one of their number sail on past the end of the world.

They leave the mad lord behind on Ramandu's island, and sail on till they find where the Green Mist is coming from and have a big battle. By the end of it, the mist is destroyed, Natsu is no longer a dragon (much to his disappointment), the missing people are found, and Reepicheep realizes the ocean water had become sweet, believing they were nearing the world end.

They soon come to a large patch of water lilies, and Team Natsu, Caspian and Reepicheep take a rowboat through it to a sand bar where Aslan is waiting for them. Reepicheep volunteers to go over the end of the earth to break the Lord's spell, and to continue on to his next great adventure (much to Romeo's dismay for loosing his rival and friend). Caspian considers going too, as it is believed he'd find his dead parents on the other side, but he is smacked for such thinking and is given a big Fairy Tail pep talk about how he shouldn't be so fixated on the past, and he ultimately decides to return to Narnia.

Aslan then tells Team Natsu that it is time to return to their own world and he sends them back to Earthland. They end up being spat back out of the painting much to the relief and confusion of Wendy, Carla, and the Museum manager. The manager pays them for their mission, and lets Lucy keep the painting for free. On the way back they tell Wendy about their adventure (she is very sorry she missed it, but Romeo promises he'll make sure she comes next time). Natsu is very confident he is finally over his motion sickness, only to be overwhelmed by it on the train back to the guild, much to the other's amusement.

I was also planning an extra where they come upon another Island and meet up with Edmund, Lucy Pevensie, Eustace, and the canon Caspian, and have hijinks and chaos ensue.


End file.
